


Memories of a Secret Fear

by flareonfury



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Series, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Originally written in July 2009.Finally back in her old bedroom, memories overcome Jessie.





	Memories of a Secret Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N:  
> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for the prompt Jessie/Zack. Also written for 100_tales prompt thunder. This turned out longer then I thought it would be, lol. But I'm glad it did. ^^ I can't for the life of me remember if Z&J met during 3rd grade or preschool, so I'm making it preschool.

As she stared out of her old childhood bedroom window, she watched the lightning and rain outside. And as she heard the thunder, the memory of what that used to mean when she was younger brought a smile to her lips.

When she was younger, the one secret she kept to herself… one secret she didn’t even tell her parents about… was that she was afraid of thunder and lightning. No one had known that, except one person. The person she trusted with her life, even with his past mistakes and his ability to get into trouble.

Zack Morris.

Her best friend since she was in preschool. And the only man that had learned her secret all on his own.

He had been sleeping over her house in the third grade and it was storming outside really badly. She thought he was fast asleep, so she got of her bed and crawled over to his sleeping bag. From past sleepovers she knew he was a deep sleeper and wouldn’t wake up if she slept beside him.

With her arm brushing against his, she could feel his heat, which instantly calmed her nerves and her heartbeats. She stayed there for a few minutes, and she started to feel sleepy when Zack and turned over to face her. From the nightlight her mom had gotten her, she could see his concern on his face. She smiled innocently.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head to show him that nothing was wrong but then thunder hit at that moment that sounded as if a bomb had went off just out the window and made her flinch and hide her face in his pillow.

The next she knew, she was wrapped in his embrace and all the emotion of being scared at what lay outside her windows flew out of her mind. She breathed him in and wrapped her arms around his.

And since that night, every time it stormed hard, he was there just outside her window, knocking on it to come inside her room. Even as she grew older and less afraid of thunder and lightning, he was there. He didn’t make fun of her, didn’t tease her, didn’t say anything. He was only there.

As Jessie shook her head of the memory, a smile grew on her face as she heard a familiar knock on her window… one she hadn’t heard since high school. One she realized not so long ago she missed more than anything from back home.

THE END.


End file.
